


just one laugh

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because uh, M/M, Slice of Life, Tickling, inspired by the fact that tony has never laughed in the mcu, it's hurt/comfort if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sure, Tony huffs out a breath of air through his nose at the funny bits, but - he doesn't actually laugh. And the more Steve thinks about it, the more he realizes he'sneverheard Tony laugh. He cracks one-liners, he even smiles sometimes, but it's always sardonic and bitter, playing defense instead of actual humor.This is a problem.





	just one laugh

**Author's Note:**

> have you guys noticed that tony hasn't ever laughed in mcu canon? and he's almost never smiled? have you guys noticed. i noticed.

Steve realizes it at a team movie night, actually. They're watching  _ Airplane, _ chosen by Natasha of all people, and it's funny enough that Steve is snorting with laughter even before the opening credit sequence is over. Natasha is snickering and Clint is giggling and Thor roars with laughter and Bruce lets out streams of chuckles, all sounds Steve is used to at this point around this team that’s slowly becoming a family.

And sure, Tony huffs out a breath of air through his nose at the funny bits, but - he doesn't actually laugh. And the more Steve thinks about it, the more he realizes he's  _ never _ heard Tony laugh. He cracks one-liners, he even smiles sometimes, but it's always sardonic and bitter, playing defense instead of actual humor.

This is a problem. After  _ Airplane _ is done and they all drift off to their rooms, Steve follows Tony upstairs, to the huge room with the king bed he sleeps in alone. “Hey, can we talk?”

“If you're hoping to deflower me, that bloom's been plucked.” Tony doesn't kick him out, though. He strips down and changes into an AC/DC t-shirt and pajama pants, as Steve sits down on his bed. They'll probably still be arguing til they die, but the two of them have a truce that allows for things like  _ showing up in each other's rooms to talk shit. _ “Not a blushing maiden to be found.”

Because he's discovered that it's best to get straight to the point with Tony, Steve says, “Why weren't you laughing at the movie?”

“Maybe it wasn't funny?”

“It was, though.” He'd  _ heard _ Tony's silent amusement. “And I don't think I've  _ ever _ heard you laugh. Even when  _ you _ make jokes, you don’t laugh at them.”

“Can't all be Mr. Chuckles like you and Point Break.” Tony sits down cross-legged next to Steve and pulls out his phone, talking half-absently. “Don't be too heartbroken, Cap, Starks aren't much for laughing-”

“Well, are you ticklish?” says Steve, quite reasonably, he thinks.

Something very interesting happens. Tony Stark freezes. It might be the first time Steve's ever gotten him to shut up.

“You are,” says Steve, absolutely delighted.

A fact: Tony out of the suit is, physically, just another human. Steve in jeans, on the other hand, is still a super soldier. So when Tony tries to book it, Steve lunges for him and has him pinned on his belly before he can blink.

“I'll have you discharged from the Avengers,” Tony is trying to threaten into his pillow, “I'll melt down your shield and use it to upgrade DUM-E, I'll-”

Steve puts his fingertips on Tony's side.

_ “No,” _ Tony gasps, and then he actually  _ squeaks. _

Steve smirks and flutters his fingers again. Tony bucks up underneath him and curses violently. “C'mon, I just wanna hear you laugh.”

“Why would-” Tony cuts himself off with a catch of breath.

“Why would…?” Steve prompts. His other hand kneads slowly at Tony's ribs.

“Why'd-” Steve traces down his side, and Tony shudders. “Why would you-” Steve slips a hand under Tony’s shirt, battle-callused fingertips sliding over bare skin. Tony is soft, warm,  _ human _ in a way that tends to scramble Steve’s brain when he thinks about it for too long. He takes advantage of it now to scritch gently at the crook of Tony’s side, the dip beneath his ribcage, the sides of his abs.

Tony says some creative swears. He’s kind of trembling.

Steve hums, thoughtful. He pushes Tony’s worn-out AC/DC t-shirt up, baring his sides and back. Tony struggles under Steve’s weight, but he’s, well, human. Steve’s thumbs stroke circles into the dips of Tony’s back, too light to be a massage.

“Come on,” Steve coaxes him. “Just a little laugh.”

“The hell  _ is _ this, Cap - some sort of fetish - not complaining, but generally you’d - buy me dinner first-”

“You’re deflecting.” Also stuttering, but that’s beside the point. Though it’s not half bad, hearing Stark trip over his own words for once.

Tony falls silent.

Steve takes the opportunity to start tickling him in earnest, fingers dancing down his sides and then back up again to wriggle into his underarms. It takes a moment, and a lot of breathy curses and threats and shaking from the man underneath him, but Steve is patient. He tickles steadily up and down Tony’s sides, pausing to focus on the spots that make Tony spasm underneath him, and finally,  _ finally, _ Tony starts laughing.

It's  _ wonderful. _ Like sun burning through the mist. It bubbles up out of his throat, shaky snorts and breathy giggles stumbling out. Tony tries to squish himself down against the mattress, but only succeeds in pinning Steve’s fingers against his belly, and apparently  _ that _ tickles so bad he starts laughing outright, clear and free in a way that settles warm in Steve’s chest.

“See, I knew you had it in you.” Steve tickles him a little longer, and then sits back, letting him up.

Tony sits up. He looks kind of hunted. But there’s also a sparkle in his eye that Steve’s never seen before, and he’s not moving away. “You happy? Proved that I’m human? We can’t all be hyper-resistant to everything-”

“Don’t be silly,” Steve tells him. “Of course I’m still ticklish.”

“Oh, are you, now?”

In very quick succession: Tony makes a grab for Steve’s side, Steve proves his hyper-reflexes, and then Tony is flat on his back again, Steve looming over him and pinning his wrists at his sides. “That doesn’t mean I’m just going to  _ let _ you.”

Tony’s eyes are glittering again. It occurs to Steve that he may be being provoked.

Well, it’s working. He lets go of Tony’s wrists - not like Tony can get away from him, really - and digs into his ribs. Tony immediately starts struggling, and then there’s that same wonderful carefree laughter. “Ahahah - haha - no,  _ no, _ not the ribs-”

“Yes the ribs,” Steve says firmly, his own smile quirking the corner of his mouth. He scribbles his fingers down the hollows between each rib, trying not to focus on how soft Tony is - soft in a way that Steve hasn’t been since the serum - and to instead knead at his sides til Tony gives up on squirming and just laughs and laughs and laughs, smile broad and silly. When Steve’s fingers settle under Tony’s arms, Tony groans through his laughter, twitching involuntarily. “I - hah - pffaha - aha - I, I - hahhhh - I-”

Steve grins. “Spit it out, Stark.”

Not that he gives him a chance. He pokes and prods, strokes and scritches and wiggles, holds Tony’s arm down to spider his fingers into the hollow of Tony’s armpit as Tony laughs helplessly beneath him. When he pinches the jut of Tony’s hipbone, Tony bucks up violently and manages to get out,  _ “Letme-” _

“Let you…?” Steve scribbles over Tony’s bare stomach, pulling a stream of giggles from him, and drawing it out longer and longer as Tony tries to form words. He is fascinated.

“Let me  _ up, _ Captain Sadism-” Tony wheezes.

Steve digs his fingers into Tony’s ribs. Tony chokes out a desperate laugh, struggling in vain against Steve’s rock-solid grip. Steve claws up the sides of his chest and settles in to tickle his armpits, easily batting away his flailing hands. “Fuck, fuck,  _ nonononono -  _ ahah - hah -  _ fuck-” _

It’s only when Tony is thoroughly laughed out that Steve lets him go. He grins down at Tony, who’s still trembling and twitching with aftershocks, cheeks flushed and t-shirt pushed up to his chest. It’s a good look on him. “See, I knew you could laugh.”

Tony sits up and immediately wraps his arms tight around his sides, trying to glare at Steve. “You’re actually the worst Avenger, you know. Morals and the American way, my  _ ass. _ Captain America, known supervillain-”

His voice is smooth again, but there’s a smile lurking at the corners of Tony’s mouth that won’t go away. Steve tweaks his side again and watches him jump about out of his pajama pants. “Don’t get cocky, Stark.”

“Cocky’s who I am. No off switch.”

Steve narrows his eyes. “Now you’re just asking for it.”

“I would never-”

Steve likes Tony, despite his personality or maybe,  _ maybe _ even because of it. Tony is a strong ally and a valuable teammate and a good friend, and Steve genuinely wants him to be happy, laughing and smiling included.

That, and the streak for mischief that Steve can’t much indulge when he’s on duty, combine to mean that he doesn’t feel bad in the  _ slightest _ about pulling Tony into his chest and tickling his sides til he’s wheezing with laughter all over again.


End file.
